Betrayal
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: The war was over. Galbatorix had won. Eragon was unconsious and Saphira was pinned under Shruikan's claws. The king orders Shruikan to kill her but what if he just couldn't do it? This is a DRAGON fluff. Humans aren;t really involved! SaphiraxShruikan
1. Desicions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book.

Author's note: This is my second attempt at a SaphiraxShruikan story.

"End it Shruikan!"

The king's voice echoed through the hall. The black dragon had Saphira pinned down by her neck. Eragon was unconscious a few feet away behind Shruikan from Galbatorix's blow. Shruikan looked into the blue dragonesses' eyes and something kept him from hurting her. Something deep down kept him from slaughtering the defeated dragon.

"Kill her! We've won this war!"

Shruikan looked up at his furious master, then down at Saphira, then at the king. What was more important, his duty to his rider, or his duty to his race? If he killed the last female dragon, all hope of reviving the dragon race would be lost.

"You heard me! Kill her!"

_Do it, you must fulfill your duty to your rider. _A voice said in Shruikan's mind. _One swipe and she's dead._

_I can't kill her. My race will die._

_He is your rider. She is your enemy._

_He is not my rider. He killed my rider. I hate him._

_He is your master. You must obey him._

_I won't!_

_Then I have no choice but to force you to._

Slowly, Shruikan felt his paw that wasn't holding Saphira down lift into the air.

"That's it, finish her off!" Galbatorix said as he walked within the dragon's striking range.

Shruikan looked down into Saphira's eyes and saw that she was staring at him, pleading with him. She knew all to well that she was at his mercy.

"Kill her!" Galbatorix yelled angrily.

Slowly Shruikan loosened his grip on Saphira's neck and turned to stare at Galbatorix.

"What are you doing?" The king cried.

Shruikan continued to loosen his grip but still kept a firm hold on Saphira's neck.

Suddenly, rage filled Shruikan's mind and all of the terrible things that the king had made him do, entered his mind. Shruikan roared and lashed his tail at Galbatorix. It collided with him and he was thrown into a colossal column. The king fell to the ground, dead.

Shruikan suddenly felt all of the energy the king had filled him with, flowed out of him. He fell down and was barely able to maintain a conscious.

Saphira stood up and rushed over to see if Eragon, who had just awakened, was okay.

_Are you all right little one? _An anxious Saphira asked.

_I'm fine Saphira. What happened?_

_The king is dead. We must help Shruikan!_

_What? _Eragon asked curiously.

_Shruikan killed the king. He barely has any energy left._

_What? He should have been killed. _

_I know, but the king wasn't his true rider. He must be a wild dragon now._

_Will he live?_

_Yes._

Eragon slowly stood up and saw Shruikan lying a few feet away. He walked over to the dragon and placed his hand on Shruikan's side. The black dragon stood up and seemed barely able to stand.

_Can you fly Shruikan? _Eragon asked.

_I think so. _

_Why did you betray the king?_

_I've always hated him. I just had to wait for him to be off his guard for me to kill him. I couldn't kill Saphira._

Eragon smiled and mounted Saphira.

_Let's go. I want to celebrate this victory with Murtagh and the others. _

With that, the two dragons leaped into the air and burst out into the battlefield.

Author's note: This will be a short story. It is NOT a oneshot but I'm guessing 3-5 chapters. Prepare for a SaphiraxShruikan fluff in the next few a chapters. I will update faster if I get reviews.


	2. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Eragon, could you tell Arya to tell the troops not to shoot Shruikan. _Saphira teased.

_I will._

Eragon contacted Arya and told her the situation. She agreed and used her mind to broadcast the message to the Varden soldiers.

As Eragon looked down, he saw that the enemy troops had surrendered and were walking back towards the Varden camp. Saphira began to descend and Shruikan followed. The dragons landed with a thud and Shruikan curled up.

_Are you tired? _Saphira chuckled.

When I was the king's slave I was only allowed to sleep every three days and only 2 hours each night. I had to patrol the boarders. The black dragon explained. I need rest. Eragon, will you tell the elves to chain me up?

Why would I do that?

I want to make sure that the king didn't put any spells on me before he died, ones that would order me to kill you in your sleep after he died.

I see.

As soon as Eragon gave his response, Shruikan closed his eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Saphira, not to be rude but do you have an idea on who you want to mate with?

Saphira smiled and seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. Well, I don't want Thorn and Emerald brags too much. I like Shruikan.

Eragon raised hi eyebrows and stared at his dragon.

Please don't get him mad at you like you did to Glaedr.

I won't. I need to get to know him first. There is a problem though.

What's that?

He is shy.

How do you know that?

I can tell by the way he talks. He won't be used to having other dragons around. Thorn said he rarely saw him. He was always by himself.

He sounds mysterious.

That's why I like him.

Saphira sat down next to Shruikan and snuggled into his side. Eragon knew she wasn't tired. She just wanted to see if she could get away with flirting.

Eragon looked up to see Arya, Roran, and several other elves approaching. Eragon told them what Shruikan had said and they reluctantly agreed. Shruikan was soon tied up and a tent was put up over him. Saphira refused to move for the next few hours until Shruikan awoke. He noticed Saphira and sighed.

What are you doing Saphira?

Waiting for you to wait up.

Why?

Saphira ignored the question and just looked at him. You may be wondering why you have been unchained.

Yes.

The elves examined you. They found nothing in the way of spells on you.

Good. I am going to spend some time outside. I was never allowed to be outside for enjoyment.

Saphira's head drooped at the thought of what a horrible life he had had. Shruikan stood up and walked out of the tent. Saphira followed and poked her head out of the tent. She saw him walking off into the distance and sit down under a tree, watching the sunset. Saphira smiled and walked over to him.

Can I sleep here? Saphira asked.

I thought you were going to go to that party.

They are going to have it tomorrow.

Well, you can sleep here but don't get any ideas. I haven't known you long enough.

I won't.

With that, Saphira snuggled into his side and Shruikan laid his extremely large leathery wing over her.

Please review and tell me if I should continue the SaphiraxShruikan series.


	3. Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Shruikan awoke the next morning to find Saphira still nestled against him. She was rather cute when he thought about it. He stood up, careful not to wake her and saw Eragon walking towards them.

"Shruikan, you and Saphira need to come in now. You are needed."

_I'll stay outside._

"I insist. You won't have to say anything." Eragon said before turning and walking back towards the door.

Shruikan nudged Saphira gently and saw her slowly open her eyes.

_Good morning Shruiky._

_What did you call me?_

_Shruiky._

Before he knew what he was doing, he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Saphira looked up at him and a smile stretched across her face. Shruikan mentally smacked himself and looked away.

_Stop flirting! You are only encouraging her. _He thought to himself. _She is rather cute though._

Saphira nuzzled him back and walked towards the door, making sure to run her body up against his.

_Hurry up you two! _Eragon cried.

Shruikan didn't pick up his pace as he walked towards the door. He saw Saphira's tail disappear as she entered the room. When Shruikan entered the room, his mouth fell open. There were thousands of people lined up in rows with a break down the middle.

_Come on Shruiky. _Saphira egged.

Shruikan walked slowly down the aisle and followed Saphira. He distinctly noticed all of the eyes were fixed on him. Shruikan also noticed Glaedr standing at the end of the row with Oromis staring at him. Shruikan gulped. He hadn't seen them in years and the last time he caused Glaedr a lot of misery.

Shruikan soon reached the end of the aisle and walked up a few steps. He avoided Glaedr's gaze and looked guiltily down at the floor. He stood next to Saphira and waited for Eragon and Arya to speak.

"As I said earlier, there was another individual who deserves credit for defeating the king. This dragon was able to break free of the king's hold at the last second and killed Galbatorix."

Shruikan knew everyone was staring at him, and was almost shaking. He glanced up and saw Glaedr looking at him with his bright golden eyes. He quickly looked back down and didn't look up again.

"If it weren't for Shruikan, Saphira and I would be dead right now. I owe him my life and Saphira does to. So, I thank him."

Suddenly, Shruikan let out an extremely loud roar and turned around. Saphira had the tip of his tail in her jaws and was biting down harder.

_You don't want me Saphira._

_Yes I do._

_As you wish Saphy. _

Saphira dropped his tail and leaned on him. She nuzzled him on the cheek and there was now a huge smile on her face. Shruikan heard Glaedr chuckle and he began walked away.

_I am still tired. How about you? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, I am._

The two dragons exited the room and walked back under the tree. Shruikan lay down and Saphira snuggled under her underbelly. She couldn't believe how warm he was. Her whole body was warm as soon as Shruikan laid his wing over her. For once in his life, Shruikan was happy.

PLEASE REVIEW OR IT WILL DISCOURAGE ME AND I WONT THINK YOU ARE EVEN INTERESTED IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Just Over the Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I am going to try and make this the fluffiest chapter I have ever written. So please tell me how I did.

Saphira woke up the next morning and found herself still nuzzled up next to Shruikan. She slowly slid out from under his underbelly and noticed he was already awake.

_Did you sleep well Saphira?_

_That was the best night I've ever had. _

_I think I can top that. _Shruikan said with a smile.

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked suspiciously.

_Thorn used to always wonder where I went when the king was away. I never showed him._

_And?_

_I was considering going today and I was wondering… well… if you wanted to go with me. I promise you won't be disappointed._

_Of course I want to come! _ Saphira exclaimed excitedly. _I'll go and tell Eragon!_

Saphira jumped up and walked quickly over to Eragon and Arya's tent. She poked her head through the flap and saw Eragon talking with Arya privately.

_Eragon, I'll be gone most of the day._

_Where are you going?_

_Shruikan is taking me to the place where he goes all of the time when he wants to be alone._

_Very well. I'll see you later._

Saphira exited the tent and Arya stared at Eragon.

_What was that about? _She asked.

_Saphira is going on a date with Shruikan._

Arya chuckled and resumed her earlier conversation.

Saphira walked back down to Shruikan and stretched her wings.

_Are you coming? _Shruikan asked.

_Of course. _Saphira said as she nuzzled his neck.

Shruikan made a purring noise deep in his throat and nuzzled Saphira back. He spread his wings and took off into the sky soon after. Saphira watched him for a few seconds and then took off after him. She soon caught up and flew very close to him, but still far enough away that there wings didn't collide.

_How far away is it? _Saphira asked after a few hours of flying.

_About two more minutes until we descend._

A smile suddenly formed across Shruikan's face and he suddenly dove into a nosedive. Saphira watched in disbelief as he plummeted towards the ground. She then dived and chased after him. Fear filled Saphira's body as he got closer and closer to the ground.

_Shruikan! _Saphira cried.

She knew he was going to hit the ground. He was to kill himself. Suddenly he did a maneuver she had never seen before. He flipped his body over and pulled up, just inches from the ground. Saphira was amazed as she glided down next to him.

_How did you do that? _Saphira asked in awe.

_Years and years of practice. Do you see that cave ahead of us?_

Saphira looked up and saw the cave in which Shruikan was speaking of.

_That is where we are going? _Saphira wondered.

_Sort of._

Shruikan landed in front of the cave and walked inside. Saphira wondered what he was doing but followed out of curiosity. She soon increased her pace to a trot and could faintly see Shruikan in the distance. Saphira soon caught up to him and bit down on his tail. Shruikan laughed and turned to see what she was doing.

_You are only supposed to do that once you know. _Shruikan chuckled.

_I know. _Saphira said playfully.

After several more minutes of walking a small light could be seen in the distance. Shruikan sped up and walked out into the light. The light blinded Saphira for several seconds until her eyes adjusted. When she saw what was in front of her she gasped. A beautiful garden was in front of her with many trees and a flowing stream through the middle of it. Saphira walked out into the garden and saw a huge waterfall in the middle of the paradise.

_Do you like it? _Shruikan asked.

_I love it! Shruiken how did you find this place?_

_I was just searching and I found this place. Magic prevents you from entering from above._

Saphira didn't answer but jumped into the stream. Shruikan smiled and followed her into the water. He poked his head into the water and saw Saphira swimming at him. She jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Saphira! _Shruikan laughed. _That tickles!_

Saphira refused to let go for several minutes until she finallyslid off his back. Shruikan pounced on her and pulled her out of the water. He pinned her down and looked her in the eyes. He then nuzzled her gently on the nose and chuckled. Saphira nuzzled him back and wriggled out from under him. She tackled him and the two rolled around on the ground until Saphira ended up on top. She licked him on the cheek and held his shoulders down with her claws. Saphira then began nuzzling his neck and ran her snout up to his head. The two dragons spent hours playing with each other until Shruikan stood up.

_You haven't seen the best part yet Saphy._

_What's that Shruiky?_

Shruikan didn't answer but flew up out of sight. Saphira followed and flew for what seemed like an hour until she saw Shruikan perched on a ledge, facing from her. She landed next to him and gasped at what he was looking at. You could see the clouds flowing like an endless ocean below. They were a shimmering gold color and were constantly flowing around the mountaintops below.

_This is amazing Shruikan! Thank you so much for bringing me!_

_Wait until the sun goes beneath the clouds._

Sure enough, the sun soon disappeared beneath the clouds, but nothing happened.

_What am I supposed to be looking at? _

_Wait for it. _

Suddenly, the clouds turned to a bright pink and light shot up through the drifting clouds. Saphira couldn't believe her eyes and leaned on Shruikan in awe.

_I love you Shruikan._

_I love you too Saphira._

The two mates sat there for several more minutes until the sun sank over the horizon.

Author's note: This was originally going to be the last chapter. Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me.


End file.
